Un pequeño secreto en el País de las Olas
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sasuke se despierta adolorido por el entrenamiento de Kakashi y se siente celoso de que Naruto duerma a sus anchas, ya recuperado de las heridas. Al menos hasta que el rubio murmura su nombre entre sueños.


**Un pequeño secreto en el País de las Olas**

**Resumen.** Sasuke se despierta adolorido por el entrenamiento de Kakashi y se siente celoso de que Naruto duerma a sus anchas, ya recuperado de las heridas. Al menos hasta que el rubio murmura su nombre entre sueños.

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

**Especialmente hecho para... festejar el cumpleaños de Uchiha Sasuke. Y sí, me ha costado mucho escribir la dedicatoria, dejadme sola con mi dolor pero llorad conmigo (cry, cry, cry, cry)**

Yukie: -aparece con unas gafas y una pequeña libreta hablando por teléfono para después colgar- bueno Zaphyrla no pudo dejarles un mensaje debido a que esta de vacaciones y su tiempo en el ciber se acabó, así que me pidió que les dejara un pequeño mensaje disculpándose por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo -sonrío- pero que lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen una actualización -boto la libretita donde tengo escrito lo que Zaphy me pidió - en fin ahora las dejo para que hagan a lo que ustedes y yo venimos ¡a leer! -desaparezco-

* * *

Fueron los calambres en su cuerpo los que despertaron a Sasuke. El muchacho se giró sobre su costado e intento ignorar el dolor para volver a conciliar el sueño; a los pocos segundos supo que no iba a funcionar. Más que frustrado, el Uchiha apartó el futon de una patada, imaginando que tal vez un vaso con agua sería una buena idea. Suponía que ya que el viejo Tazuna los había alojado en su casa y alimentado, no le importaría que él tomara algo de la cocina para refrescar su seca garganta.

Eso estaba pensando cuando un sonoro ronquido a un lado llamó la atención de Sasuke. El mal humor del moreno creció nada más ver la cara de satisfacción que lucía Naruto, como si nada pudiera interrumpir sus felices y plácidos sueños. El Uchiha no entendía como el rubio podía ser una bomba de actividad todo el día, arreglárselas para tener los accidentes más estúpidos, preocupar de paso a todo el equipo 7, herirse el cuerpo al completo, ¡y luego tener el atrevimiento de dormir con semejante sonrisa boba en el rostro!

No era justo, así que Sasuke decidió ponerle remedio; alargó la mano y apretó la nariz de Naruto hasta cortar el paso del aire. Sus labios se torcieron al ver como el rubio manoteaba con torpeza tratando de liberarse, todavía dormido, y por un momento el oscuro placer de Sasuke se vio satisfecho.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento su entretenimiento dejó de ser divertido, y suspirando, el moreno soltó a su pobre víctima. No fuera que Naruto despertara, y armara un escándalo como solo él sabía hacer.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha regresaron al vaso con agua, barajeando la posibilidad de cambiarlo por una humeante taza de té. Sasuke estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando su mano, todavía muy cerca del Uzumaki, fue sorpresivamente capturada entre los brazos de un durmiente Naruto.

-¡Suéltame, usuratonkachi! ¡No soy tu oso de peluche! -siseó Sasuke al tiempo que trataba de liberarse del agarre de su amigo.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio soltó un ronroneo y comenzó a restregar su cara contra la mano del Uchiha, mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Indignado, el moreno tuvo la intención de empujar al Uzumaki hasta el otro extremo de la habitación; ya estaba alzando su puño para golpear a su compañero cuando otra palabra fue susurrada por los labios del rubio.

-Sasuke... -balbuceó Naruto, ampliado la sonrisa boba en su cara y congelando al aludido en su lugar.

El moreno no pudo explicarse el repentino nerviosismo que lo invadió cuando el otro niño pronunció su nombre entre sueños, como tampoco pudo entender la forma en que su garganta se cerró hasta impedirle respirar con normalidad. Pero ahí estaban, burlándose descaradamente de las inquietudes de Sasuke: los latidos de su corazón azotando con furia los oídos del muchacho.

-¿Dobe? ¿Estás despierto? -murmuró el moreno, golpeando con suavidad el hombro del Uzumaki.

Una vena brotó en la frente del Uchiha cuando Naruto gruñó algo que se escuchaba sospechosamente similar a "teme" y luego siguió roncando.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde dormía Sakura y luego en dirección al cabello plateado de su sensei, para después regresar sus ojos a su rubio compañero con cierto nerviosismo. Con cuidado, empujó el hombro del Uzumaki hasta que el niño quedó tendido sobre su espalda.

Negó con la cabeza cuando la única señal que dio Naruto de estar a punto de despertarse fue fruncir su pequeña nariz. Si ese dobe quería de verdad llegar a Hokage, o siquiera a chūnin, tendría que mejorar mucho sus habilidades ninja.

El moreno dedicó un poco de su tiempo a observar con ojo crítico a Uzumaki Naruto, pasando desde aquel ridículo gorro en su cabeza hasta los viejos pantaloncillos de dormir que ya le quedaban cortos. Realmente, ¿cómo es que había acabado en el mismo equipo que semejante persona? Lo más extraño es que terminaran siendo amigos, entrenando hombro con hombro, día a día.

El Uchiha decidió tentar su suerte y cruzó por encima del cuerpo del rubio, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas de tal manera que las piernas de Sasuke quedaron a cada costado de las caderas de Naruto. Tuvo que soportar su peso solo con una mano, ya que la otra seguía aprisionada entre los brazos del Uzumaki; sus dedos estaban ahora tan cerca de las hebras doradas que le hacían cosquillas en la palma.

Aún así el usuratonkachi seguía sin despertarse. Toda la preocupación que pudo haber sentido Sasuke se fue volando por la ventana e incluso comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas del rubio con su mano libre.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -estuvo a punto de gritar el moreno, aunque se mordió los labios justo a tiempo. Y es que de pronto Naruto había abierto la boca para luego darle un húmedo y prolongado lengüetazo a la mano del Uchiha, ¡haciendo que el moreno se preguntara con qué demonios estaba soñando su amigo como para hacer semejante cosa!

Todavía con una mueca de asco en el rostro, Sasuke le dio un último tirón a su mano, consiguiendo liberarla por fin. El moreno comenzó a limpiarse en su camisa, al tiempo que le mandaba miradas acusadoras a la boca del rubio. Justo en aquel momento a una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza se le ocurrió recordarle que ya conocía el sabor de aquellos labios, un sabor que resultaba demasiado obvio, pero que sorprendentemente no le desagrado en el momento, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en ocultarlo.

"Ramen" pensó el Uchiha, mientras tragaba algo de saliva.

Cuestionando mentalmente sus acciones, Sasuke tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y luego se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaron contra los de Naruto. Estaban húmedos, cosa que no lo sorprendió, pero también eran suaves, y aquello le causó una sensación cálida en el pecho. En definitiva sabían a ramen, un delicioso toque de sal y especias que menos mal no llegaba a ser dulce.

Sasuke se apartó un poco, maldiciéndose interiormente, porque ahora quería volver a hacerlo, deseaba volver a besar a Naruto, y no se negó su repentino capricho. Volvió a agacharse sobre el Uzumaki, esta vez sujetándolo por la barbilla para levantar un poco el rostro del rubio. Deslizó su lengua por los labios de Naruto, en un intento de recoger mejor su sabor, y después los mordió con suavidad, en un súbito arranque de ansiedad. Deseaba que el rubio se despertara y le respondiera como debía de ser, pensamiento que lo asustaba y emocionaba a partes iguales.

-Deberías esperar a mañana para hacer eso, Sasuke -dijo entonces la burlona voz de Kakashi, a sabiendas de que interrumpía la diversión de su alumno-. Ya que Naruto esté despierto.

Era evidente que el jōnin sabía desde hacía rato que Sasuke estaba despierto y molestando a su dormido compañero, pero habían sido los sonidos "sospechosos" provenientes del sitio donde ambos niños se encontraban lo que hizo que el Hatake decidiera dar un vistazo. ¡Menuda sorpresita con la que se había topado!

Al oír la voz de su maestro, el Uchiha hizo un extraño sonido ahogado con la garganta y se separó de un brinco del rubio, observando a Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre soltó una risilla por lo bajo al ver como el rostro de Sasuke enrojecía a cada segundo que duraba el inquietante silencio entre ellos.

-¡No estaba haciendo nada! -gruñó el moreno al final, para luego arrastrarse debajo de su futon, ignorando el bufido de Kakashi, que indicaba que el hombre no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Sasuke tampoco lo hubiera creído de estar en el lugar del Hatake.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto comentó que sentía un sabor extraño en la boca, no entendió porque el teme comenzó a ahogarse con el té que estaba tomando y luego Kakashi-sensei soltó una tremenda carcajada que provocó una nube negra sobre la cabeza de Sasuke el resto de día, mientras Sakura veía confundida al resto del grupo.

Extraño, así era como definía Naruto el sabor de Sasuke, para total decepción del Uchiha.

Claro que si Sasuke se hubiera atrevido a investigar un poco, sabría que Naruto consideraba que el nuevo sabor en su boca era nuevo y desconocido, pero no malo, de hecho... ¡le había gustado! Y el rubio se preguntaba donde podría conseguir más.

**Fin**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_

Yukie: -aparezco sonriendo- esto debió costarle a Zaphy mira que ser buena con el teme -río- en fin zaphy se vuelve a disculpar con ustedes por no actualizar y pide clemencia, ella es buena persona y ha estado ocupada, me consta vivo con ella xD, de cualquier modo tratara de no ausentarse tanto o eso me dijo y les manda saludos y su agradecimiento por seguir leyendo sus historias, bien he complido mi misión n.n


End file.
